fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning Flame Dragon Mode (Copycat)
Lightning Flame Dragon Mode (モード雷炎竜, Mōdo Raienryū) is a specific ability of both Fire and Lightning Dragon Slayers, which can be classified as Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic too. This ability allows either Fire or Lightning Dragon Slayer to merge their initial element with the one, which was consumed before, and use them in a combination in order to empower their performance as a dragon-killing mage. In the case of this mode, Lightning Flame Dragon Mode allows its users to combine the power of fire and lightning elements, gaining their properties and combining them, making them much stronger than before. In some cases there is a possibility to utilize this mode not only as a dual-elemental one but as a single-element, concentrating on the aggregate state of the elements in order to create a completely new element, the . In such case, this mode is known as Plasma Dragon Mode (モード電離竜, Mōdo Denriryū lit. Ionization Dragon Mode). Only Hayashi Aririki and Robert J. Konstantin are known to be Mages, who utilize such dangerous and magnificent power in their arsenal as Dragon Slayers. Description Lightning Flame Dragon Mode is an ability, that can be gained by a Flame Dragon Slayer after they met sertian conditions. After consuming the lightning element and fusing it with their own element inside their body, the user attains the capability of utilizing his initial Flame Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning. This ability combines the destructive potential and properties of both element, both burning and electrocuting the target. Also, it has exceptional penetrative power as additional trait. The usage of this ability has been described as similar to using Dragon Force, thus indicating how much power just this mode harness. Another point of Lightning Flame Dragon Mode is that Dragon Slayer is able to call upon their new-found power, when they are in a state of anger or more commonly, in state of strong emotions. As a double-edge sword, this Dual Element Dragon Mode places a heavy strain on an untrained body, to the point that even a single use is capable of completely draining the user of all their energy. Such process is described as obvious thing, which must occure, because the user makes a use of ability, which allows them to use an unknown force, which wasn't their from the beginning and was eaten by them; such, the user must adapt to their new-found strength or at least train themselves hard enough to fully undetstand and control their two elements. Also, the process of mode's attaining is quite simple - the user need to have almost nothing left from their Magic Power, in order to have enough space to consume the unknown for them element, that's why the process is hard and quite damaging after all. If the user boosts up their power by different means, they are able to use this ability more easily with less strain, their adaptation can be risen significantly, which in its turn, will grant the user an unbelievable power. This ability was obtained by Hayashi, when he was training with his foster mother, the Storm Dragon Tempessaria. However, his case was very special: the merge of two different elements occured when Hayashi was a Third-Generation Dragon Slayer; as he, with his two elements, managed to consume another double element (as storm is a combination of lightning and wind), the venom element from his Dragon Lacrima was neutralised by wind forces of Storm, while the lightning element eventually replaced it, so the fusion of flame and lightnings happened. After Aririki unleashed this power against Jason Tolliver, he consumed the incoming lightning from his opponents, which ended up in his Lacrima being shattered, freeing him from his poison powers and leading for full acception of his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, with its own drastical drawbacks. In this form Hayashi is able to use the power of both fire and lightning, in any form which will be wished by him; the additional thing is that his body became adapted for lightning element to, gifting him not only the possibility of being more powerful and dangerous, but to consume the lightning element from external sources with recovering himself to the point of having a healthy state. He also is invulnerable to thunder or lightnings too, however even without the primal utilization of this mode as mandatory. The initial apperance of Hayashi, while he utilizes this ability is somewhat changed too. After releasing a large amount of his flame-electrical aura, Hayashi can be seen covered with both flames and lightnings at times. The colour scheme of his elements are quite simple - blue flames and yellow lightnings. The floating flames which he has on his head are accompanied by electrical discharges, as showcase of how strong his elemental fusion is. While he has such changes, there also are electrical sparks of red colour are flowing from his eyes. The fusion between the elements causes to a green colour scheme appear seldom. Spells Basic Spells *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar' (雷炎竜の咆哮, Raienryū no Hōkō): a lightning-enhanced version of Flame Dragon's Roar Spell. A breath attack, when Hayashi makes a deep inhale, generating a mass of lightning and flames in his mouth, after what he releases a large destructive blast of electrified flames in the direction of his target, creating a large double-elemental line, which is capable of not only delivering great burnings to the target and surroundings, but also is able to unleash a high electrocution because of its lightning power-up and to travel for great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes. Even though this spell cannot be used as a tool for creating a giant lightning-enhanced fireball, the created fire vortex, engulfed in lightnings maintains great destructiveness and piercing ability, which are sure things, with which people must deal. In short words, this spell is a really frightening weapon, which can show the true capabilities of Dual Element Dragon Mode once and for all. *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Collapse Fist' (雷炎竜の崩拳, Raienryū no Kuzureken): a lightning-enhanced version of Flame Dragon's Iron Fist Spell. A quite effective melee-type spell, which harness a great force of two wild natures, lightning and flame. Firstly, Hayashi creates a sphere of flame around his fist, which then becomes electrified with lightning. Additionally, appeared lightning whirls around the flame in a spiralling motion on its own. After a short preparation, he punches his target. Accompanied with brute force and great blunting effect, this spell not simply causes burning damage and sends the victim in flight, but also grants a meeting with a lightning bolt, that strikes them almost immediately after blow, giving them a shock damage, with leaving them in a paralysed and discarded state. In short, the degree of destruction, which can be delivered with Collapse Fist is so high, that the post-effects of Iron Fist spell can not match the post-effects of its bolstered version. Such attack can seemingly be performed with both hands at once too, doubling the initial, already heightened effects. *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Charged Claw' (雷炎竜の帯電爪, Raienryū no Taiden Tsume): a lightning-enhanced version of Flame Dragon's Claw Spell. Hayashi ignites his feet with a very large flame spheres, which in their turn soon become covered with whirling lightning, after what he attacks his target. After being struck with a strong kick, the opponent takes another strike, now from a lightnigns bolt, which appears soon after the leg attack. In short, the initial damage granted by flameful kick harness even more power and gives more injuries to the unlucky person, who was hit by Charged Claw Spell, also the heavy physical damage is accompanied with burnings and paralyse state. Despite the fact, that this is the enhanced version of Claw Spell, Hayashi loses his ability of flight by means of the strong ensuing flames as means of jet-propelling on great speed, because of the lightning enhancement he now has. *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame' (雷炎竜の煌炎, Raienryū no Kōen): a lightning-enhanced version of Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame, which shows even great destructive and hazard potential. Hayashi engulfs his right hand with flames and his left hand with lightnings. Combining the elements by bringing his hands together, he unleashes a very large and destructive explosion around his target(s), which incinerate and electrocute everything within its radius. Also, continuing the base of initial Brilliant Flame, Hayashi can create a giant electrified fireball, which he throw in the direction of his opponent, which grants him the possibility of chasing his target in order to throw them into the depth of thunderous inferno. Finally, he can either create a dome from the fusion of his elements, which will give him an additional defense from the incoming attacks, while enemies will suffer the damage from the insane motions of flames and lightnings. *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Blue Crimson' (雷炎竜の蒼紅, Raienryū no Sōku): Lightning Flame Dragon's Blue Crimson is a specific spell, which combines the base of two quite different spells, which Hayashi used in his earlier times, his Flame Dragon's Wing Attack and Venom Dragon's Twin Fangs. Hayashi covers his right arm with flames and his left arm with lightnings. Then he moves them forward in a specific way, like when he utilizes his Wing Attack and his Twin Fangs at the same time. While the moves are in use, he forms a very large amount of his elements, attacking his target(s) with double-elemental waves in a cross shape, which not only grants the unlucky victim with burning and electrocuting damage, but also with sheer blunt force, which sends them flying away. Not only that, but Hayashi can change the initial shape of this spell, utilizing his knowledge from his previous Dual Elemental Dragon Mode. From that, he is able to create whip-like constructs with his elemental waves or replicate the Twin Fangs Spell by utilizing the traits of his nineshniye elements. Above creating an increasement in radius of the spell, Hayashi can even replicate his Wing Attack Spell by adding grappling and throwing elements. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts: Revision (滅竜奥義・改, Metsu Ryū Ōgi: Kai): Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts: Revision are renown as a revised version of initial Secret Arts Hayashi possess. Enhanced with the lightning element, said spells are being augmented significantly, having a large increase in their overal strength, which is believed to allow to defeat a real Dragon, not to mention the just what kind of damage Dragon Slayer would give to the humans now. Hayashi rarely utilizes them, however he has some of such caliber in his sleeves. As every Dragon Slayer has their own codenames for Arts, as for revised version of his own, while using these spells Hayashi yells out Yellow Lotus, instead of Crimson Lotus, hinting to the changes which his attacks now harness. *'Yellow Lotus: Fulgurating Flame Blades' (黄蓮・紫電光一閃石火炎刃, Kōren: Shidenkō Issen Sekka Enjin lit. Purple Lightning Separate Flash, Speed Flame Blades): Yellow Lotus: Fulgurating Flame Blades is a lightning-enhanced version of Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blades Secret Art, also Hayashi slightly alters its utilization in order to increase its even now shocking power. Similar to its inferior version, Hayashi engulfs his right hand with flames, while his left is already covered with lightnings. Then, he continues to unleash his elements in a large amount, after what he swings his arms to a side, beginning to rotate with his full body, at the same time creating quite long streams of electrified flames from himself. After the creation of a giant firestorm, which whirls in spiral formation, he attacks his target(s) with it. The more time goes, the more changes are happened to the firestorm, as it begins to transform into an enormous field of falling thunders and searing flames, striking the trapped victims with very powerful, highly destructive explosions and hitting with tremendous voltages at the same time. Such continious blazing tempest is known to not only attack the needed targets, but it also sucks almost everything into itself. At last, Aririki ends his advance by an ultimate attack with his additional breath attack, which appears like a gigantic ball lightning, covered in flames, similar to his Flame Dragon's Hell Breath Spell, which he utilized while he was a Third-Generation Dragon Slayer. All this Secret Art ends in a vast explosion, which afterwards display enormous, truly fearsome damage, which is delivered to the unlucky victim. In short words, Fulgurating Flame Blades is a highly dangerous spell, which easily surpass the power of its inferior version, which is renown as the Ultimate Dragon Slayer Technique; moreover, after witnessing the effects of this technique at first, when Hayashi used it again, he named it as Supreme Dragon Slayer Technique. *'Yellow Lotus: Aflame Thunder' (黄蓮・雷雨稲光の燠火悲鳴, Kōren: Raiu Inabikari no Okibi Himei lit. Blazing Fire Scream of Thunderstorm's Lightning): Yellow Lotus: Aflame Thunder is renown as one of the strongest spell in Hayashi's arsenal, a thing which he proved after its second utilization. Despite having a quite simple mechanic, this spell harness a great power, which causes mountains to crumble and seas to wildly roars in agony. Hayashi begins to concentrate his elemental powers around his whole body, after what he begins to charge his attacking fist with lightnings and flames. As the process goes, the fire and lightnings begin to shroud only his fist and forearm with insane torrents, which flow around his arm like performing a wild dance. As the time is passed and preparations are done, he rushes at his target and strikes them with a really devastating attack, releasing all the gathered burst of firestorm from the fist. When the fist is actually connected with the target, the Aflame Thunder blows it up, creating shout and peal, and granting to the target a very heavy damage within a combination of infernal-like burnings and very high-voltaged electrocution. As additional post-effect of the spell, an explosion occures, which blows away most of the area within its range, even pushing Hayashi's target away with tremendous power. It is a simple attack on the look, but its power is very great, allowing this Secret Art to be the one of the most important and powerful trump card under the Hayashi's sleeves. Dragon Slayers Abilities Exploding Lightning Dragon Mode Firestorm Dragon Mode Trivia Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Abilities Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Fire Magic Category:Lightning Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Dual-Dragon Slayer Mode